kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2 August 2018
23:39-49 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:40-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:48-39 hi 23:48-47 ~ William8814 has joined the chat ~ 23:48-49 meow meow 23:50-20 Hi 23:53-08 I'm gonna have gym nooooo 23:54-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-53 oof 23:57-57 rip 23:58-47 W e i r d t o m 00:02-12 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-09 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-45 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-48 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-04 I'm watching "So you think you can dance" 00:07-10 kewl 00:09-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-50 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-02 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-48 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-58 Wait, its called World of Dancd 00:15-20 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-02 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-31 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-04 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-42 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-09 ~ William8814 has left the chat ~ 00:41-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-19 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-44 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-59 Hi 00:44-09 If anyone is still here 00:44-27 a 00:44-27 a 00:44-27 a 00:44-40 A 00:44-41 a 00:44-41 a 00:44-41 aa 00:44-43 A 00:44-53 Hello 00:45-17 I was bored so I came on this chat 00:45-27 !hi 00:45-28 Hello there, Lehcar708! 00:45-43 a 00:45-53 !hi Acceled 00:45-54 Hello there, Acceled ! 00:45-54 YOU CAN SAY WIKIA ON THE BLOG :( 00:45-59 WHAT 00:46-04 NO WE CAN'T 00:46-09 I'VE TRIED 00:46-14 DID YOU SEE IGIKO 00:46-18 YEP 00:46-30 OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WENT THRU 00:46-34 ugh 00:46-36 WHYYY 00:47-05 taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake meeeeeeeeeeee onnnnnnnnnnn 00:47-08 take 00:47-09 me 00:47-09 on 00:47-15 IgiKo came SO CLOSE to discovering where all these long-lost beta users went 00:47-31 IIIIIIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT KNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW 00:47-31 THE 00:47-32 REST 00:47-33 OF 00:47-35 THIS 00:47-40 SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG 00:47-41 Song 00:47-48 Rip 00:47-50 how- 00:48-13 How..... 00:48-27 Is igiko a beta user... dunn dun 00:48-30 WAIT 00:48-32 Fghfddsrugdfhuasggzryjf6uuuvcsaefdvgryiojgfrsfuudsdhhddtu 00:48-36 Idk 00:48-36 REMEMBER THAT RANDOOM USER 00:48-40 Yep 00:48-45 I thought that 2 00:48-45 WHO CAME ON THE YOU KNOW WHAT CHAT 00:49-02 /me tries not to break any rules 00:49-20 Yep I thought the same thing 00:49-30 Do you think? 00:49-33 Maybe 00:49-46 But why haven't they contacted us? 00:49-54 that was creepy 00:50-05 Like why didn't they say anything on chat?? 00:50-15 maybe their mom 00:50-17 XD 00:50-20 Should I leave a message on their wall? 00:50-25 idk their user 00:50-40 I kinda don't want to bc what if it's a hacker's sock 00:51-05 Yeah! 00:51-07 Does this wiki have chat logs? 00:51-08 Exactly 00:51-13 Yes? 00:51-17 This wiki 00:51-19 not 00:51-26 "you know what wiki" 00:51-37 Oh :-( 00:52-13 ugh.... i wish i took a screenshot of it 00:52-13 I was hoping we could find out the user's name 00:52-33 and then say it on the blog 00:53-10 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-10 I'll brb 00:53-49 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-50 IT'S Vickytheuniturtle 00:53-55 YEH 00:53-56 (What kind of name is that) 00:53-59 lol 00:54-06 Idek 00:54-06 what type of name is yours 00:54-08 and mine 00:54-10 AA 00:54-10 A 00:54-10 A 00:54-10 A 00:54-10 A 00:54-33 Idk. What type of name IS yours? 01:50-25 copy and paste is g o o d 01:50-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 01:51-48 rip 01:51-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:52-01 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:52-39 Julie, did you see it yet? 01:53-06 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:54-42 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-09 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:57-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 01:57-54 ok, gonna go draw, afk 01:58-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-06 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:00-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:03-52 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:04-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-52 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-49 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-12 K 02:07-18 See what? Where? 02:08-47 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-08 photoshop just made my cursor into the drawing cursor ;-; 02:27-46 Dj what song did purple maje 02:27-52 Please send me the link 02:28-24 https://youtu.be/Fgg1f2xzELQ 02:35-32 gonna eat 02:36-30 K 02:37-39 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:40-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:48-11 Hello 02:48-28 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:48-45 O/ 02:48-45 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:49-41 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:50-13 k 02:50-42 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:50-49 Hello? 02:51-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:51-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:52-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:53-28 Gtg bye 02:53-33 Playing 02:54-11 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:56-46 K